There is an ever increasing interest in the development of compositions which can be used to raise an immune response in humans and other animals in particular to protect against disease. In generating an immune response it is necessary for the antigen to encounter dendritic cells. Dendritic cells are immune cells and form part of the mammalian immune system. Their main function is to process antigen material and present it on the surface to other cells of the immune system, thus functioning as antigen-presenting cells.
The targeting of antigens to dendritic cells has been contemplated previously and lipopeptides which include lipids which Toll-like receptors on dendritic cells have been shown to elicit strong immune response (WO 2004/014956 & WO 2004/014957, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein be reference)
For any peptide to be able to induce an effective antibody response it must contain particular sequences of amino acids known as epitopes that are recognised by the immune system. In particular, for antibody responses, epitopes need to be recognised by specific immunoglobulin (Ig) receptors present on the surface of B lymphocytes. It is these cells which ultimately differentiate into plasma cells capable of producing antibody specific for that epitope. In addition to these B cell epitopes, the immunogen must also contain epitopes that are presented by antigen presenting cells (APC) to specific receptors present on helper T lymphocytes, the cells which are necessary to provide the signals required for the B cells to differentiate into antibody producing cells.
In the case of viral infections and in many cases of cancer, antibody is of limited benefit in recovery and the immune system responds with cytotoxic T cells (CTL) which are able to kill the virus-infected or cancer cell. Like helper T cells, CTL are first activated by interaction with APC bearing their specific peptide epitope presented on the surface, this time in association with MHC class I rather than class II molecules. Once activated the CTL can engage a target cell bearing the same peptide/class I complex and cause its lysis. It is also becoming apparent that helper T cells play a role in this process; before the APC is capable of activating the CTL it must first receive signals from the helper T cell to upregulate the expression of the necessary costimulatory molecules.
Helper T cell epitopes are bound by molecules present on the surface of APCs that are coded by class II genes of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC). The complex of the class II molecule and peptide epitope is then recognised by specific T-cell receptors (TCR) on the surface of T helper lymphocytes. In this way the T cell, presented with an antigenic epitope in the context of an MHC molecule, can be activated and provide the necessary signals for the B lymphocyte to differentiate.
In general then, an immunogen must contain epitopes capable of being recognised by helper T cells in addition to the epitopes that will be recognised by B cells or by cytotoxic T cells. It should be realised that these types of epitopes may be very different. For B cell epitopes, conformation is important as the B cell receptor binds directly to the native immunogen. In contrast, epitopes recognised by T cells are not dependent on conformational integrity of the epitope and consist of short sequences of approximately nine amino acids for CTL and slightly longer sequences, with less restriction on length, for helper T cells. The only requirements for these epitopes are that they can be accommodated in the binding cleft of the class I or class II molecule respectively and that the complex is then able to engage the T-cell receptor. The class II molecule's binding site is open at both ends allowing a much greater variation in the length of the peptides bound (Brown, J. H., T. S. Jardetzky, J. C. Gorga, L. J. Stern, R. G. Urban, J. L. Strominger and D. C. Wiley. 1993. Three-dimensional structure of the human class II histocompatibility antigen HLA-DR1. Nature 364: 33) although epitopes as short as 8 amino acid residues have been reported (Fahrer, A. M., Geysen, H. M., White, D. O., Jackson, D. C. and Brown, L. E. Analysis of the requirements for class II-restricted T-cell recognition of a single determinant reveals considerable diversity in the T-cell response and degeneracy of peptide binding to I-ED J. Immunol. 1995. 155: 2849-2857).